Un viaje inesperado
by yuri-swan
Summary: Todos conocemos las aventuras del Hobbit, pero ¿y si a la compañía se le uniese una mujer? Una mujer con el sueño de tener aventuras y de ver mundo. Aventuras, amistad y amor acompañaran esta extraña comunidad.
1. La reunión

**LA REUNIÓN **

Nunca hubiera pensado que dar un "buenos días" a un desconocido pudiera ser tan incomodo, o eso fue lo que pensó Bilbo Bolsón cuando en una tranquila mañana de primavera, antes del mes mayo, se apareció en el porche de su casa un hombre extraño, vestido con una túnica gris, un azulado sombrero puntiagudo, bastón que se iba retorciendo a medida que llegaba a la punta y unas enormes botas negras.

A primera vista todos pensarían que era un mendigo cualquiera o al menos fue lo que pensó Bilbo, cuando una voz le sobresaltó de sus pacíficos pensamientos mientras fumaba de su pipa, pero como buen Bolsón que era su educación estaba por encima de todo y sin más dilación el pequeño Hobbit le dijo:

- Buenos días – fue lo más cortés que pudo

- ¿Me dices buenos días, porque de verdad me los ofreces o es porque hace un buen día y te sientes bien? ¿O simplemente por mera cortesía? – respondió el hombre muy suspicaz. Esto había dejado a Bilbo bastante confuso, pues no sabía que responder, así que un poco nervioso empezó a dar unas bocanadas de su pipa, que casi lo atragantan hay que decir, pero supo mantener lo compostura y responder:

- Un poco de las tres, supongo ¿puedo ayudaros? – había algo de ese hombre que le resulta extrañamente familiar.

- Mmmm…eso está por ver. Busco a alguien con quien compartir una aventura – dijo sin tapujos el hombre, examinando cada expresión o movimiento del Hobbit que aún seguía fumando de su pipa. Aturdido por las palabras que acababa de decir aquel extraño hombre Bilbo le respondió:

- ¿Una aventura? –aún no se lo creía – no creo que al oeste de aquí haya le interese demasiado las aventuras. Cosas desagradables, molestas que retrasan la cena. - se levantó, ahora sí, muy incomodo por la situación que se le estaba planteando y se fue al buzón a mirar si tenía correspondencia, simplemente para "disimular" lo nervioso que estaba, pues casi se le cae dos veces su preciada pipa al suelo. Queriendo cortar la conversación, sin ser muy rudo le volvió a decir "buenos días", esta vez indicando que quería zanjar el asunto.

- Quien iba a pensar que un hijo de Belladonna Tuk me despacharía con un simple "buenos días" como si fuese vendiendo botones de puerta en puerta – al oír el nombre de su madre Bilbo detuvo el pasó a medio camino de la escalera que enfilaba hasta la puerta de su casa quedando a la misma altura que ese hombre.

- ¿Cómo decís?

- Has cambiado, no para mejor Bilbo Bolsón – le recriminó el anciano.

- ¿Me conoce?

- ¡Sí, mi querido señor, yo sí que conozco su nombre señor Bilbo Bolsón! Y tú también sabes el mío aunque no me unas a él. ¡Yo soy Gandalf, y Gandalf equivale a… a mí!

- Gandalf… ¿no seréis el mago errante que fabricaba aquellos excelentes fuegos artificiales? ¡Recuerdo al viejo Tuk lanzarlos en el solsticio de verano! – exclamó emocionado Bilbo, pero volviendo a tomar la compostura prosiguió – ejem…no sabía que estuvieseis en activo.

- ¿Dónde sino iba a estar?

- Bueno, tal vez…- y sin querer meter más la pata volvió a dar grandes bocanadas de su pipa.

- Me complace ver que aún recuerdas algo de mí, aunque sean mis fuegos artificiales…si, está decidido, será estupendo para ti y muy divertido para mí, informaré a los demás.

- ¿Qué? No, no esperad, no queremos ninguna aventura aquí, ni hoy, ni mañana, no. Os sugiero que se lo preguntéis a la encantadora Eileen que trabaja en la taberna por las tardes hasta altas horas de la noche, aunque ahora la encontrarás en la granja de mi tía Mirabella.

- ¡Oh! ¿Eileen aún sigue en la Comarca?

- ¡Oh, sí! Trabaja duro para reunir dinero y marcharse a por aventuras como su hermano mayor Aldair. Aunque sea una Tuk como su madre Melliande, no tienen ni una moneda desde que Aldir, padre de Eileen murió, él traía dinero a la casa.

- ¿Y dices que la podré encontrar en la granja de Mirabella? – preguntó Gandalf al Hobbit que tenía delante.

- Sí, pero si quiere puede venir esta noche, ella siempre me visita después de cerrar la taberna, me trae cerveza, pan y dulces – dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa al recordar los apetitosos bizcochos que trae siempre Eileen, la mayoría los hacía ella misma.

- ¿Oh? ¿Entonces es me invitas está noche a cenar?

- Eh, bueno, yo… -balbuceó Bilbo al percatarse que había metido la patada hasta el fondo, pues ya había salido su vena Hobbit, ya que adoran las visitas – si, hasta la noche pues, ¡buenos días! – y entró corriendo a su casa.

Gandalf desde fuera veía por los ventanales como Bilbo iba en dirección, muy seguramente a la cocina a comer el segundo desayuno, esperó un poco y se acerco a la puerta. Con la punta del bastón empezó a hacer una runa en la puerta, asegurándose de ser grande para ser vista, pero discreta para no llamar tanto la atención.

- Eileen, no había pensado que ella también podría sernos muy útil – contentó el mago gris se marchó en busca de los demás, tenía que informar de la invitación para cenar en Bolsón cerrado.

A la noche Bilbo, algo perturbado por la invitación que le había hecho a Gandalf, empezó a hacer la cena, hasta que oyó el timbre de la puerta. Pensó que aún era muy pronto para que Gandalf viniese, pero al abrir la puerta no encontró a Gandalf, sino a un enano corpulento y calvo delante de su casa:

- Dwalin, a su servicio – dijo el enano mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

- Ah, Bilbo Bolsón al…vuestro –respondió abrochándose la bata que llevaba puesta bastante desconcertado, ¿qué hacía un enano a esas horas de la noche, en la puerta de su casa? - ¿nos conocemos? – atinó a preguntar cuando Dwalin entró en su casa.

- No – dijo este muy secamente - ¿por dónde es? ¿Es por aquí?

- ¿Qué es por aquí?

- La cena, dijo que había comida y ¡mucha! – y le lanzó el abrigó a Bilbo, el pobre lo tuvo que coger al vuelo antes de que cayese al suelo.

- ¿Os dijo eso? ¿Quién lo dijo?

Cuando entró en el salón vio que Dwalin se había servido la comida que estaba cocinando y empezó comer, Bilbo se sentó a un lado de la estancia mirando como devoraban su cena, sin dejar ni rastro.

- Mmmm, está rico esto, ¿qué más? – ¿más? Pensó Bilbo, ya que se había comido toda la comida y eso que habían dos raciones.

- ¿Eh? Ah, claro, si, si, tome espero que le gusten los hace mi prima Eileen - así que se levantó y fue a buscar unos pasteles que estaban en un estante – servíos – ofreciéndole un plato lleno de bollos, no sin antes guardarse uno, que él pobre señor Bolsón aún no había cenado.

- Mmmm, son excelentes, su prima es una gran cocinera – decía Dwalin mientras engullía los bollitos sin apenas masticarlos.

- La verdad es que no esperaba ninguna visita – dijo Bilbo al enano, para darle a entender que narices estaba haciendo en su casa a esas horas sin ser invitado. Sonó otra vez el timbre de la puerta.

- Llaman a la puerta – dijo esta vez Dwalin que ya se había comida más de la mitad de los bollitos del plato.

Sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche en su casa, Bilbo fue a abrir la puerta. Era otro enano, pero esta vez menos fiero, más bajo y más ancho, ¡ah! Y más viejo que su pelo y su barba eran completamente blancos.

- Balin, a vuestro servicio – y repitió el mismo gesto que Dwalin.

- Buenas noches.

- Sí, cierto, aunque creo que podría llover – dijo el enano entrando en su casa. - ¿Llego tarde?

- ¿Tarde para qué?

- ¡Oh! Buenas hermano – dijo Balin que veía como su hermana intentaba sacar unos dulces de un tarro sin mucho éxito.

- Por mi barba, estás más bajo y más ancho que la última vez.

- Más ancho, pero no más bajo. – se dieron un pequeño abrazo, y se golpearon las cabezas, dejando al Hobbit aún perdido con la situación.

- Ah, disculpad, estoy seguro que os habéis equivocado y no estáis en la casa correcta – pero los enanos no hicieron ningún caso y se fueron a la despensa a buscar comida y a servirse cerveza, pero Bilbo no desistía y les seguía hablando – nos gustan celebrar las visitas, claro que nos gustan, como todo Hobbit. Pero me gusta conocer quien viene a verme – los enanos seguían a lo suyo en la despensa – el caso es que no os conozco a ninguno de los dos y no pretendo ser rudo, pero tenía que deciros lo que pensaba, lo siento.

- Disculpas aceptadas – le respondió Balin, que parece ser que de todo el discursito de Bilbo sólo habían escuchado "lo siento". Por tercera vez volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta.

Esta vez en vez de un enano habían dos, más jóvenes y apuestos, uno era rubio y el otro castaño.

- Fili – dijo el rubio – y Kili – prosiguió el castaño – ¡a vuestro servicio! – dijeron los dos a la vez haciendo una reverencia- debéis de ser el señor "Bluson"- añadió Kili.

- No, no podéis entrar os habéis equivocado – perdiendo la paciencia Bilbo se disponía a cerrar la puerta, hasta que Kili se interpuso para que no se cerrara.

- ¿Se ha suspendido? – preguntó algo preocupado.

- No, nos han avisado – dijo Fili mirando a su hermano.

- ¿Qué? No se suspendido nada – les respondió molesto Bilbo.

- Menos mal – dijo con una sonrisa Kili y entraron los dos enanos con un porte chulesco. Fili se giró y le entregó sus pertenencias a Bilbo, la gran mayoría armas.

- Tenga cuidado, están acabadas de afilar. – y se fue a dónde estaban los demás enanos que intentaban mover la del comedor y ponerla en el pasillo para que pudieran caber todos, ¿todos? ¿Había oído bien nuestro pequeño Hobbit? ¿Aún faltaba más gente? De pronto volvió a sonar el timbre, enfadado fue hasta la puerta despotricando e injuriando.

- No hay nadie en casa, no podéis entrar, ya hay suficientes enanos en mi salón. Si se trata de alguna broma sucia, ¡no tiene ninguna gracia! – al abrir la puerta se encontró a todo un pelotón de enanos que apoyados en la puerta cayeron todos al suelo al abrir Bilbo la puerta. Detrás observando la escena estaba Gandalf.

- Gandalf…- fue lo único que atinó a decir el Hobbit.

Bilbo no podía creerlo en su casa habían 12 enanos que le estaban saqueando la despensa, además de Gandalf que se dedicaba a comer y a beber vino, mientras los enanos bebían su preciada cerveza.

Para acabar de rematar, cuando acabaron de cenar los enanos recogieron la mesa lanzando los platos de un lado a otro, y cantando una canción:

_¡Desportillad los vasos y destrozad los platos!_

_¡Embotad los cuchillos, doblad los tenedores!_

_¡Esto es lo que Bilbo Bolsón detesta tanto!_

_¡Estrellad las botellas y quemad los tapones!_

Exasperado, Bilbo entró a la cocina y estaban los platos intactos, le estaban tomando el pelo. De pronto llamaron a la puerta, sin tocar el timbre a lo que Gandalf dijo:

- Ya está aquí.

Bilbo pensó en Eileen, pero aún era pronto la taberna aún no cerraba, ¿Quién sería? Al abrir la puerta otro enano estaba delante, pero era diferente a todos los demás, tenía un porte importante e intimidante, ya sean por sus cristalinos ojos azules, o por la expresión severa de cara.

- Thorin – exclamó Gandalf.

- Gandalf, dijiste que era fácil encontrar esto. Me he perdido, dos veces y no lo habría encontrado si no fuese por la marca de la puerta – dijo con altanería y molesto el enano, que iba quitando la capa de viaje.

- ¿Qué marca? En mi puerta no hay ninguna marca, se pintó la semana pasada – saltó Bilbo de entre la multitud.

- Oh, sí la hay, la hice yo esta mañana – le respondió Gandalf mirándole con algo de culpa. – Bilbo Bolsón te presento al líder de nuestra compañía, Thorin escudo de roble.

- Así que, este es el Hobbit – se lo quedó mirando y empezó a andar a su alrededor para analizarlo mientras le hablaba – decidme señor Bolsón, ¿habéis combatido mucho?

- ¿Cómo decís?

- ¿Hacha o espada? ¿Qué arma preferís?

- No se me da nada mal el juego de las castañas a decir verdad, pero no creo que relevancia tiene eso.

- Lo imaginaba, más parece un tendero que un saqueador – dijo con burla Thorin, haciendo los enanos se riesen del comentario.

Los enanos le mostraron la mesa donde estaban cenando antes y le pidieron al Hobbit si le podía hacer algo de comer para Thorin, a regañadientes este le hizo un estofado. Cuando este se disponía a comer y discutir de sus planes con los demás, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes, menos a Bilbo y a Gandalf .

Bilbo fue a toda prisa a la puerta, la estaba esperando y a buena hora venía, abrió la puerta:

- ¡Buenas noches Bilbo! Te traigo un montón de cosas, sobretodo dulces – dijo la cálida voz de Eileen Tuk, que no sabía lo que le iba a esperar esa noche.

**Ni los personajes, ni el mundo de Tolkien me pertenecen, sólo mis OC. **


	2. Presentaciones

**PRESENTACIONES **

Era una noche tranquila, la luna brillaba en el cielo, pero unas nubes la empezaban a envolver anunciando lluvia. Hacía algo de frío, así que era mejor ir abrigado si salías de casa para evitar coger un resfriado.

Una pequeña figura se dirigía hacia lo alto de la colina de Bolsón cerrado, llevaba dos grandes sacos cargados en su espalda e iba tapada de arriba abajo. Ya delante de la puerta dejó caer los pesados sacos, se fijó que había una marca en la puerta que brillaba "_que raro, Bilbo pintó la puerta la semana pasada_" pensó. Sin darle más importancia llamó a la puerta, no tuvo que esperar ni un minuto para que su primo le abriera la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, por lo que ella le devolvió el gesto:

- ¡Buenas noches Bilbo! Te traigo un montón de cosas, sobretodo dulces – dijo la cálida voz de Eileen Tuk.

- ¡Eileen! No te esperaba tan pronto, pasa me alegra que hayas venido, y ¿se puede saber que clases de dulces trae mi encantadora prima? – dijo Bilbo muy contento, Eileen le ayudaría a lidiar con la invasión que tenía en su casa.- pasa no te quedes en la puerta.

- Pues querido primo traigo pan relleno de queso, pastel de cordero, bollos de mantequilla, galletas de vainilla y un enorme pastel de arándanos, ¿Qué te parece? – le respondió Eileen viendo como los ojos del Hobbit se iluminaban desmesuradamente.

De mientras los enanos restaban en silencio en la mesa, incluso Thorin dejó de comer y escuchó la conversación del supuesto saqueador con una mujer, o eso supuso al oír la voz de la recién llegada, hasta que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al escuchar el nombre de "Eileen" y la palabra "prima".

Todos los enanos abrieron los ojos al escuchar lo que traía la muchacha, aunque la mayoría se habían resarcido con la comida de la despensa, aún tenían hueco para el postre. Otros como los jóvenes Fili y Kili se preguntaban cómo sería la mujer, ¿sería bonita?

- Por cierto Bilbo, ¿Qué hacen todas estas armas en el suelo? ¿Y todas estas capas de viaje? – le preguntó Eileen a Bilbo mientras arqueaba una sus cejas miraba el perchero de la entrada lleno de capas. Justo en frente, apoyadas en la pared habían varias espadas, hachas, martillos…" _¿qué demonios hacía Bilbo con ese arsenal?_"

- ¡Oh! Verás es que tengo invitados est …

- ¡QUÉ TIENES INVITADOS! ¡BILBO BOLSÓN! ¡DEBERÍAS DE HABERME INFORMADO! – a lo que la impetuosa Hobbit se fue corriendo hasta el comedor, dejando al pobre de Bilbo con la palabra en la boca, pero se dio cuenta en seguida de que la mesa no estaba allí sino en el pasillo adyacente.

Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, 13 enanos y un anciano muy alto vestido de gris estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa con jarras de cerveza y algún que otro plato con galletas repartido por la mesa. Los enanos vieron la sorpresa en su mirada, ya que solo se veían un par de ojos verdes de entre todos los ropajes que llevaba. La recién llegada vestía un largo abrigoque casi llegaba hasta el suelo, una boina marrón bastante vieja dónde escondía la mayoría de su cabellera. A juzgar por los mechones que se dejaban ver tenía el pelo castaño, pero ahí no acababa la cosa iba tapada hasta la nariz por una bufanda de lana verde.

Aún sorprendida Eileen recuperó la compostura, no quería ser descortés con los invitados de su primo, así que hizo ademán de toda su educación y se presentó a los desconocidos que tenía delante:

- Buenas noches caballeros no quería ser descortés, no tenía información de que hubiera una reunión en la casa de mi primo, por lo que ruego que disculpéis mi intromisión.

- Querida no hace falta disculpa alguna – habló el anciano de la túnica gris – nos encantaría que nos acompañase en nuestra velada.

- ¡Oh! En ese caso me complace decirles que acabo de traer algunos dulces que podrían ser acompañados con un poco de té, si les place.

- ¡Fantástico! Me muero de ganas por probar el pastel de arándanos – dijo un hombre con un extraño sombrero. – Por cierto señorita, aún no se ha presentado ¿cuál es su nombre?

- ¡Caramba! ¡Es cierto, dónde están mis modales! – exclamó Eileen. En ese momento llegó Bilbo con los dos sacos llenos de comida, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido al oír que iba a compartirlos con los enanos.

Ataviada hasta arriba de ropa, Eileen se quitó primero su abrigo dejando ver un fino vestido para la época del año en la que estaban. La falda era lisa, de color borgoña que le llegaba hasta la altura de los tobillos. Mientras que la parte superior se componía de un corpiño negro que le llegaba hasta por debajo de pecho, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y debajo de este, una blusa blanca de tirantes que reposaban a ambos lados de los brazos dejando al descubierto sus hombros. Después se quitó la bufanda dejando al descubierto sus labios rosados, su nariz respingona y la única joya que llevaba encima, un medallón dorado. Todo lo fue lanzando al pobre de Bilbo que se las ingenió para aguantar los sacos y la ropa de Eileen a la vez.

- Eileen "hoja verde" Tuk, a vuestro servicio, pero podéis llamarme solamente Eileen– e hizo una pequeña reverencia, la cual aprovechó para quitarse la boina y dejar al descubierto su melena que estaba recogida en un par de trenzas.

Los enanos se quedaron en silencio escudriñando a la chica que tenían ahora delante, analizando si era una persona digna de confianza. Visto que nadie empezó a hablar, Gandalf se levantó y se acercó a Eileen:

- Veo que has crecido Eileen "hoja verde" Tuk. No sé si te acordarás de un viejo como yo, ¡soy Gandalf!

- ¡Gandalf! Pues claro que me acuerdo, siempre he adorado sus fuegos artificiales, además de las historias de aventuras que nos contaba, inspiraron a muchos jóvenes a partir en busca de ellas, entre ellos mi hermano mayor.

- ¡Oh! Me alegra que te acuerdes de mí, así que Aldair fue en busca de aventuras ¿sabes alguna cosa de él?

- Pues desde hace ya un año que no sabemos mucho, la última vez nos llegó una carta procedente de Edoras explicando que se había quedado sin dinero, por lo que estaba trabajando en una caballeriza. Madre se teme lo peor y cree que se lo habrá comido un trol. – este último comentario hizo que algunos presentes se rieran. Gandalf dándose cuenta que aún ningún enano había hablado procedió en hacer las presentaciones pertinentes:

- Eileen te presento a la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble – y empezó a nombrarlos uno a uno – el que está sentado a mi lado es Dwalin.

- A su servicio señorita – dijo un enorme enano y calvo. Se fijó que tenía la calva tatuada, las manos y ves a saber qué más.

- A su lado está Bifur – un enano de pelo negro y canoso con la barba trenzada con mechos negros y blancos. Bifur simplemente miró a la Hobbit y asintió con la cabeza a forma de saludo sin decir nada.

- Ese enano con la trompa de modo de audífono es Oin.- iba con una especie de trompeta en la oreja derecha, seguramente a causa de la edad había perdido audición. Tenía el pelo y la barba totalmente canosa, a diferencia de los demás las trenzas de la barba las llevaba enroscadas.

- ¿Qué has dicho Gandalf? ¿Qué mi madre tiene almorranas? – todos soltaron una carcajada por el ocurrente comentario de Oin.

- Al lado de Oin había dos enanos muy jóvenes, Gandalf se disponía a presentarlos, pero ellos fueron mucho más rápidos:

- Fili – dijo el enano de cabellera más bien rubia, con el pelo y la barba trenzados – y Kili – le siguió el otro con la cabellera más corta y más oscura – a vuestro servicio señorita Eileen – e hicieron una pequeña reverencia sin dejar de perder la sonrisa.

- Veo que cuando queréis si tenéis boca…- masculló Gandalf – bueno prosigamos, al final de la mesa está Bombur – un enano bastante gordito, pelirrojo. Su barba estaba totalmente recogida en una gruesa trenza, este como Bifur no dijo nada, ya que aún se encontraba comiendo, pero le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

- Pasemos al otro lado de la mesa, el más joven de la compañía, Ori.

- A s-su s-servicio señorita – dijo un tímido Ori. De toda la compañía era el que tenía el pelo más corto, pero igualmente tenía alguna que otra trenza, además vestía un grueso chaleco de lana marrón que le daba un toque más aniñado a su apariencia.

- A su lado están Dori y Nori – Eileen ya tenía un lio tremendo de nombres en su cabeza, esta miró a Dori, un enano de cabello canoso y totalmente trenzado haciendo que lo tuviera recogido – a su servicio – dijo este alzando su jarra de cerveza. Por otro lado, Nori llevaba un peculiar peinado que lo hacía similar al de una estrella, al igual que Dori este alzó la jarra y dijo – ¡a su servicio! – estrechó la jarra con la de su compañero y bebieron.

- El señor Gloin – prosiguió Gandalf. El enano tenía el pelo largo, al igual que su barba, este al igual que Bifur solo se limitó a asentir. Sentado a su lado estaba el enano más anciano del grupo, el cual le dedicó a Eileen una cálida sonrisa y dijo:

- ¡Balin a su servicio! – e hizo una reverencia. Ya solo restaban dos enanos, el de la punta se levantó y se quitó el peculiar sombrero, hizo una leve reverencia y al igual que la mayoría soltó:

- ¡Bofur a su servicio bella dama! – este le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la Hobbit se ruborizase un poco.

- ¡Eh! No vale le ha llamado "bella dama" – refunfuñó Fili.

- Mi querido Fili, no os quejéis deberías haberlo pensado antes – le replicó Bofur.

- Bueno, bueno, veo que al final os habéis animado a hablar – dijo Gandalf que miraba la escena divertido.

- ¡Ah! Pero falta uno, disculpe señor ¿cuál es su nombre? – preguntó Eileen al enano que estaba sentado delante de ella, en todo el rato que Gandalf había estado presentado a la compañía no se había girado ni un momento. En cambio ahora que preguntaba por su nombre, este se giró y le miró a los ojos.

La fría y dura mirada de Thorin chocó con la inocente y cálida de Eileen, dejándola sin palabras, erizando el bello de su cuerpo, intimidándola, sintiéndose acechada por una bestia, ¿Qué acaso esa mirada de ojos azules cristalinos le provocaba miedo? No, no era miedo, sino ver el dolor, mezclado con orgullo herido de esos ojos, eso le descolocó totalmente.

Nunca se había sentido así, tan desprotegida y desnuda a la vez ante tal mirada, poderosa, ambiciosa y peligrosa, pero que a la vez era hermosa y atrayente. El enano no era feo, al contrario era atractivo, de larga melena oscura con trenzas, una espesa barba y un rostro de rasgos marcados.

No pudo sostenerle más la mirada y apartó la vista de él, aún sintiéndose observada por el hombre que tenía delante. Juraría que al apartar la mirada oyó un "hm", supo que ese sonido provenía de él, parecía como si le hubiese decepcionado no haber sido "fuerte" y no haber aguantado la mirada.

Eileen a diferencia de muchos Hobbits era testadura y orgullosa, no iba a dejar que ese enano la intimidara, ¡ni mucho menos! Se armó de valor y está vez le lanzó una mirada llena de fuerza, valor y fiereza. Ahora el sorprendido fue Thorin, nunca nadie se había atrevido a desafiarle de esa manera ¡y menos una mujer! Tal acto provocó una leve en los labios del enano, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, no una burlona que hizo que la sangre de Eileen le hirviera por la venas _"¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Maldito enano!_ "maldijo mentalmente la chica.

Viendo tal espectáculo, Gandalf y Bilbo que eran los espectadores mejor posiciones para ver tal escena miraban a uno y otro continuamente cual partido de tenis. Harto de la situación, el mago dijo:

- Eileen te presento al líder de la compañía Thorin Escudo de Roble – al ir que lo presentaban ante la chica, se giró de cara a la mesa, ignorándola, y siguió comiendo.

Después de tal tensión, Eileen se fue a la cocina a preparar los dulces en varios platos, mientras Bilbo hervía el agua para el té. Estaba bastante enfadada y dolida por el trato de Thorin que casi se corta con el cuchillo con el que cortaba el pastel de arándanos. Bilbo que miraba a su prima con preocupación y miedo, pues el pobre no quería acercarse mucho por si salía herido en el intento, acabó "ordenándole" que llevase los platos que ya estaban preparados.

No se percató hasta que salió de la cocina que había preparado un plato con los panecillos de queso y los pasteles de cordero, pensando en el testarudo enano que comía un insípido estofado. _"No se lo merece" _pensó Eileen en sus adentros que acabó plantándole el plato delante de las narices a Thorin.

Los demás al ver tales dulces se lanzaron como aves de rapiña a por ellos, los devoraban sin compasión, incluso en el bueno de Thorin empezó a comer los pasteles de cordero con mucha devoción, "_si supiera que los he hecho yo, seguro que los escupía_" pensó la Hobbit, mientras veía como el plato quedaba vacío.

- Mmmm, debo felicitarla señorita por sus bollos, ¡están riquísimos! – exclamó un contento Dwalin.

- Gracias señor Dwalin.

- Bueno, en realidad todo lo ha hecho ella es muy buena cocinera, por eso trabaja en la taberna del pueblo – dijo Bilbo trayendo el té.

- Pero que dices Bilbo, si soy la camarera… - respondió Eileen mirando a su primo con cara de "no exageres".

- Si, si, ya lo sé, pero hasta que llega la hora de las comidas te la pasas cocinando.

- Lo sé es parte de mi trabajo…

- ¿Así que sois tabernera? – le preguntó desde la otra punta Fili.

- Mmm, si, pero solo por las tardes hasta entrada la noche. Por las mañanas estoy en la granja de tía Mirabella.

- Vaya…, trabajáis muy duro señorita – ahora era Kili quien hablaba, este la miraba con ojos muy abiertos al saber lo mucho que trabajaba la muchacha.

- Bueno…, el dinero es el dinero. Vivo sola con mi madre y con el sueldo de ella no alcanzamos para pagar todos los gastos…

- Por cierto señorita, no quisiera meter mis narices dónde no me llaman, pero ¿es una Hobbit? Sus pies no son como los de su primo – le preguntó un curioso Bofur.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Mis pies, sí, soy medio Hobbit, por parte de madre, mi padre no era Hobbit. Era un hombre, de las aldeas de Rohan. Madre lo conoció cuando partió en busca de aventuras, se enamoraron y se casaron en la comarca.

- Cierto, Aldir era hombre, de baja estatura hay que decir, muy honorable – añadió Gandalf.

- Sí que lo era, si…- susurro Eileen más para ella que para los demás que la miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y compasión.

Notó como una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho. Alzó la vista y vio a Bofur dedicándole una sonrisa – ahora sé porque llevas botas – le dijo el enano del extraño sombrero, el comentario provocó una leve sonrisa en los labios de Eileen.

- Tenemos asuntos pendientes de que hablar – soltó sin más un impaciente Thorin, haciendo que Bofur tomase asiento de nuevo.

- Cierto, ¿Qué hay de la reunión en Ered Luin? ¿Estaban todos? –preguntó Balin.

- Sí, enviados de los siete reinos – le contestó Thorin.

Tal noticia despertó la alegría de los presentes en la mesa hasta que Dwalin habló:

- ¿Y que han dicho los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro? ¿Estarán con nosotros?

- No van a venir – en su voz se podía percibir la frustración e impotencia. La alegría de los enanos se vio pisoteada por tales palabras, se quejaban entre ellos o se echaban miradas de resignación.- dicen que está misión es solo nuestra.

- Esto, ¿preparáis una misión? – preguntó Bilbo que estaba de pie detrás de Gandalf escuchando atentamente la conversación.

- ¡Bilbo! Amigo mío creo que necesitaremos un poco más de luz – exclamó Gandalf, mientras el Hobbit iba a por otra vela. – lejos más allá de sierras y de ríos, dejando atrás bosques y páramos se alza una solitaria cima – añadió el anciano mago que había sacado un viejo mapa de su túnica, Eileen lo vio y no pudo evitar leer en voz alta:

- La Montaña Solitaria…- había leído algo sobre ella en los libros que tenía su primo. Este estaba detrás de ella con la vela observando también el mapa.

- Sí, Oin ha interpretado los presagios y los presagios dicen que es la hora – soltó Gloin, "_¿presagios? ¿A qué se refieren?"_ pensó Eileen.

- Se ha visto a los cuervos regresando a la montaña tal y como se predijo – ahora era Oin quien hablaba – cuando las aves de Erebor quieran volver, el reino de la bestia llegará a su fin – recitó el enano el presagio del cual se referían.

- Ah… ¿Qué bestia? – preguntó curioso Bilbo.

- Es una referencia a Smaug el terrible, la mayor y principal calamidad de nuestra era – le contestó Bofur que estaba fumando de su pipa – un escupe fuego volador. ¡Dientes como espadas! ¡Garras como ganchos! Le encantan los metales preciosos.

- Ya sé lo que es un dragón – le espetó el Hobbit.

- ¡No tengo miedo! Estoy preparado, voy hacer que su trasero pruebe el poderoso acero de los enanos – dijo Ori que se había levantado de su asiento, _"que nervio tiene cuando se lo propone"_ pensó Thorin con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Sólo somos trece y no los trece mejores, ni los más listos – esta vez fue el anciano enano el que habló. Ante tal declaración los demás enanos saltaron al escuchar "que no eran los más listos", por lo que se escuchó un "¿a quién le estás llamando tonto?" cosa que hizo que Eileen se riera de forma disimulada, no quería ofenderlos más.

- Tal vez seamos pocos en número, pero somos guerreros ¡Lo somos! ¡Todos lo somos! – dijo Fili golpeando la mesa.

- Además tenemos a un mago en la compañía, Gandalf habrá matado a cientos de dragones en su época – añadió un optimista Kili.

- Oh vamos no es para tanto…- le respondió el mago con falsa modestia.

- ¿Cuántos entonces? – le preguntó Dori

- ¿Eh? ¿Cuántos qué?

- Dragones, ¿A cuántos dragones habéis matado?

A lo que Gandalf se quedó callado fumando de su pipa, como si estuviera contando los dragones a los que "supuestamente" habría dado caza. No sé sabe si fue por el elevado número, pero casi se atraganta fumando.

Todos los enanos se levantaron reclamándole un número al mago, a lo que Bilbo, molesto por el ruido intentó en vano que se calmaran.

- ¡SILENCIO! – se oyó la poderosa voz de Thorin Escudo de Roble. Hizo que todos se callaran de golpe y volvieran a sentarse en sus sitios, en cambio Eileen casi se cae de la silla, puesto que no se lo esperaba. – si nosotros hemos interpretado esas señales, ¿creéis acaso que seremos los únicos? Han empezado a correr rumores, hace 60 años que nadie ve al dragón Smaug. Las miradas apuntan hacía la montaña evaluando, cuestionando, sopesando… Quizás ahora la riqueza de nuestro pueblo se encuentra desprotegida. ¿Seguiremos esperando, mientras otros reclaman lo que es nuestro por derecho? ¡Aprovechemos esta ocasión para recuperar Erebor! – alzó el puño en alto consiguiendo que todos le vitorearan, se notaba que era un líder nato

- Se os olvida que la puerta principal está cerrada, no se puede entrar en la montaña – recordó Balin a todos los presentes.

- Eso mi querido Balin no es del todo cierto – le dijo Gandalf, mientras sacaba una llave como por arte de magia.

- ¿Qué hace en tu poder? – le miró sorprendido Thorin.

- En su momento me la dio tu padre, Thrain, para que estuviera en buen recaudo, ahora es tuya – y le extendió la llave a Thorin, este la cogió y la miró como el mayor tesoro del mundo, ahora estaba seguro había esperanza para su pueblo.

- Si hay una llave…habrá una puerta – dedujo Fili.

- Si, estas runas indican un pasadizo secreto en los galones superiores – indicó Gandalf en el mapa con la punta de su pipia.

- Hay otra entrada – dijo un sonriente Kili.

- Eso si la hayamos, cerradas vuestras puertas son invisibles – le previno Gandalf. – para eso necesitamos descifrar y escabullirnos dentro, sin ser vistos.

- Para eso necesitaremos contratar la ayuda de un saqueador – dijo Nori.

- Si y no solamente he encontrado uno, sino dos – le respondió Gandalf que miraba a Bilbo y a Eileen.

**Hola espero que os esté gustando de momento mi historia, de momento está enteramente basada en la película de El Hobbit. Se me ha hecho muy largo el capitulo, pero no veía donde cortarlo, así que lo dejé como está, aunque os advierto que suelo hacer capitulos largos. **

**Me alegra leer en los review que os va gustando lo que voy escribiendo, sobretodo opinad, así sabré como llevar mejor la historia.**

**Por cierto, quería recalcar que ni la historia del Hobbit, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente mis OC. **

**Seguid leyendo y gracias por leer!**


End file.
